Baby Wolf
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: At 17, Allison finds out she is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell her boyfriend, Scott that she's having twins. What will she do? Will she tell her dad? How will she deal with anything? Who will side by her through the pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Alison's POV

My name is Allison Argent and I'm seventeen. Last week I found out I'm pregnant and haven't told my boyfriend or my dad yet. Last night I was up all night throwing up, not fun yet all. My dad thought I had a really bad flu. This morning, I wake up and get dressed for school. It's a Thursday morning. I walk down stairs and into the kitchen where I find my aunt Kate, and my dad, Chris.

"Allison, do you want to stay home today? You were really sick last night," my dad says to me as I grab the orange juice from the fridge. Believe me I want to stay home, but I couldn't.

"No, I'm fine. I think I just drank some bad milk" I lie.

"OK" he looks at Kate.

"Well, I gotta go. I'm meeting Lydia before school. I'll see you guys later"

"You hanging out with Scott again tonight?" Aunt Kate being nosy.

"Ya, we're going to the movies" I lie again. Good thing I'm a good liar. Otherwise, they would have figured out I'm pregnant without me telling them, and that would be bad. I grab my school bag, wave good-bye, and leave to meet Lydia. I drive to Lydia's house so we can go to school together. I didn't feel well enough to drive myself, but good thing Lydia's house is just down the street. Plus I couldn't just leave my car home, that would seem suspicious to my dad for his strange unknown reasons. I pull into Lydia's garage after she moves her car.

"Thanks for letting me leave my car in her" I say as Lydia and I put our bags in her car, and get in.

"No problem. My mom doesn't mind, but she is wondering why?" I look at Lydia as she starts her car and drives off.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Of course not. If I tell her, then she will tell your dad, and I know you want to be the one to tell him"

"I'm gonna tell Scott before my dad and Kate"

"I know you're worried about how they're going to react. If they kick you out, you can always stay with me" Lydia says smiling.

"Thanks, Lydia"

"So how far are you?"

"About 5 weeks. I don't know what I'm going to do"

"Allison, you don't have to deiced what you're going to do with it right now"

"What I'm going to do with them" Lydia pulls over to the side of the road, and looks at me.

"Them?" she asks.

"I'm having twins"

"Oh my god, Allison" I lay back in my seat.

"Can we just get to school? I don't want to talk about this right now" Lydia says nothing as she pulls back onto the road. When we park at school, I get right out and walk into school without waiting for Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

All week, I was trying to avoid Scott. It was working until last period today. I open my locker and put my books in.

"Hey Allison" I hear Scott's voice and turn around.

"Hi Scott, what's up?"

"I haven't seen you for a few days. Are you avoiding me or something?"

"No"

"Allison."

"Maybe a little bit" Scott is the only one who I can't lie to. Stupid wolf abilities.

"What's going on?" I look at him nervous.

"I really need to talk to you. Can I come over tonight?"

"Of course. Sure. My mom's working late anyway. I'll pick you up"

"That's perfect" I close my locker, "I'll see you later"

"Wait Allison" Scott says touching my shoulder. I look at him again, "I love you" and he kisses my lips. I smile a little both happy and worried.

"I love you too" and I walk down the hall. That night around 8 pm, Scott picks me up at my house. I yell bye to my dad and Kate before I leave the house. I climb into his car as I say.

"OK, ready"

"I ordered a pizza for tonight. We'll pick it up on our way."

"Awesome" Scott starts his car and drives off. I'm trying to keep my upset stomach down just until I get out of his car. We drive to pick up the pizza and then go to his house. Right as we get out of the car at his house, I open the door and throw up. Scott comes around to me and kneels down saying.

"Alison, you OK?" I look at him.

"I just got a little car sick" I stand up and close the door behind me. He's still looking at me, "I'll be fine" and with that, we go inside. I sit in his bed as he comes upstairs with plates. He hands me one and we start eating. After I start eating my third piece of pizza, I feel sick again. I drop everything and run into Scott's bathroom. I throw up again. After a few minutes, I hear Scott.

"Allison? Are you OK?" Well, now I have to tell him. He's seen me throw up about three times today. I walk to the bathroom door and open it. Scott is standing in front of me. He says to me as we walk over to his bed.

"What's going on? Do you have a stomach flu?" He sits with me oh his bed.

"I'm not that type of sick, Scott" I look at him, "I have been avoiding you this week. When you said, 'I love you', did you mean it?"

"Of course, I did. Allison, I'm in love with you. I will always be here for you" he takes my hand.

"I brought something you should see"

"OK" I lean over, open my bag, and pull out a clear zip block bag with a pregnancy test inside. I hold it out for Scott. He looks at me confused and he takes it as I say.

"I'm pregnant" he looks at it, then looks at me.

"We're having a baby?"

"Actually. We're having twins"

"Twins?"

"Ya" then it goes quiet for a while. Finally I say, "Scott, please say something?"

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No I was waiting to tell you."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. How do you feel about this? Are you upset or angry?"

"Allison, I will always be here for you. I told you that. I will be here through this. I'm not gonna leave you. You're too special." I smile a little shyly, the look at Scott again as I say.

"So what should we do? What do you think?"

"I think that fate is trying to tell us this was meant to happen. This was meant to happen because we belong together. Allison, I love you"

"I love you too, Scott" I lean in and kiss his lips and I giggle. We look at each other again. Then Scott says.

"How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks. I found out last week."

"That's why you were avoiding me."

"Ya"

"Have you told your dad and Kate?"

"No, I was waiting to tell you first"

"Should we tell my mom?"

"Maybe we should tell my dad first. In case..."

"In case what?"

"I'm afraid they will kick me out. I don't know if I ever told you this, but Kate had a baby at eighteen. She gave her up. I don't what to do that with our babies. I want to keep them." he smiles at me.

"Me too." Scott pulls me in for a hug, and we lay on his bed listening to music the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Around 2 am, I hear Scott's mom, Melissa comes house. I wake up Scott as I say.

"Scott I think your mom's home" he sits up.

"What?"

"We fell asleep" we hear her coming upstairs.

"We should tell her"

"My dad!" We hear her getting closer. She opens the door and see Scott and me siting on his bed.

"Hi mom"

"Hi Mrs. McCall"

"Allison, Scott, what's ah going on here?"

"Nothing"

"Mm..."

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep"

"OK" She looks at me, "Allison, why don't you follow me and I'll show you the guess room"

"OK" I get up and follow Melissa.

* * *

Scott's POV

The next morning I get up before Allison and go downstairs. I see my mom as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hi mom" she looks at me, "Thanks for letting Allison crash here"

"I wasn't going to Allison walk home that late"

"Did she call your dad and tell him?"

"Ya. Scott, you told me that your were driving Allison home around midnight? What happened?"

"Nothing, we were watching a movie and we fell asleep. That's it. End of story"

"Do you think I believe that?"

"That's what happened"

"You guys weren't...?"

"No"

"You're both too young for that"

"We're both seventeen"

"And still in high school" suddenly I hear Allison coming down stairs.

* * *

Allison's POV

I walk downstairs and go into the kitchen where I see Melissa and Scott looking at me. Melissa says.

"Hi Allison. Sleep well?"

"Ya. Thanks again for letting me stay here last night. My dad wasn't too mad"

"No problem. You guys hungry? I'll make some breakfast"

"Sure. Thanks" I look at Scott. Melissa makes breakfast for the three of us and we sit together at the kitchen table. After I eat a little bit, I start having morning sickness and am going to throw up. I drop my fork, get up, and run into the bathroom holding my hand to my mouth so I didn't throw up on the floor. I open the toilet and throw up. Suddenly I feel Scott's hand on my back as he starts rubbing it. I just kept throwing up for a while. Finally I pull my head out of the toilet.

"Allison?" I hear Melissa's voice. I look up at her, "Are you feeling OK?" before I can answer, I throw up again. I sit up again as I put my hand over my forehead and push my hair back. Then Melissa says to me as she comes over to us.

"How long have you been throwing up like that?" I look at her as she feels my head for a fever, "You don't have a fever. Something else is going on" Then she says.

"Allison, are you pregnant?" I don't respond, but she knows what the answer is. She sees pregnant patients all the time in the hospital. She can tell. She stairs back between Scott and me. Finally I break down crying.

"I'm so sorry, Melissa. It was an accident. We were using protection"

"It could have broken." I look to her surprise. She isn't yelling at us. She understands it was really an accident., "How far along are you?"

"About 5 weeks. I haven't told my dad or Kate yet." then Scott says.

"There something else we should tell you" she looks at Scott.

"What?"

"I'm having twins" I say.

"OK" Melissa says. She is so clam I thought.

"You're not mad"

"I see things like this everyday at work. Teenage girls come in all the time alone and I've learned not to judge them. Just to do what I can. Am I angry? A little, but you guys have been together for a year and a half. I've worried about this today ever since" I sigh with a little relief. I look at Scott.

"I think it's time to tell my dad and Kate. Can you come with me to tell him?" he looks at Melissa.

"Mom?"

"You should go with her" then she looks at me again, "You are welcome here anytime" I smile at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**So far on this story. Allison has told Lydia, Scott and Scott's mom, Melissa about her being pregnant with twins. Now it's time for her to tell her dad and Kate. How will they react? BTW- this is a short chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

As Scott drives to my house, all I can think about is what my dad will say. He gonna freak. Kate, on the other side, will probably react better than him. I feel Scott take my hand with his free hand. Then he says;

"You OK?"

"I'm just nervous, and worried"

"It will be OK"

"Thanks" I stare out the window... We arrive at my house and get out of his car. I use my key to open the front door. We walk into the hall and I see my dad and aunt Kate sitting in the living room. It looks like they were waiting for me to get home.

"Hi Dad"

"Allison, you can't just not come home"

"I'm sorry. I called you. You didn't pick up"

"I fell asleep waiting for you to come home"

"What was I suppose to do? I didn't have my car, so Scott's mom let me crash in the guess room"

"Please, don't scare me like that"

"OK" he stands up, but before he could leave, I say, "Dad, I need to talk to you and Kate"

"OK" He sits back down on the couch. I look at Scott and we sit on the couch across from my dad. Kate sits next to Chris as he says, "What's going on?" I don't know how to say, 'hey dad, I'm pregnant' I don't want to just blurt it out. Instead, I reach into my bag and pull out the clear zip block bag with my pregnancy test in it. I put it on the table in front of all of us. Kate takes it and looks at it. Then looks at me as my dad sees what it is.

"Allison..." suddenly my dad looks at me.

"Allison Jade Argent..." the only time he used my full name was when he was mad or angry. I see that he's really mad, "I'm very disappointed in you. How could you let this happen?"

"It was an accident. I wasn't planning to have twins" mines well tell him everything while he's this way. He stands up as he yells.

"What? Twins!"

"Chris..." Kate says, "Let's just all talk about this"

"Dad, I'm sorry" I say standing up too. He looks at Scott.

"You!"

"Mr. Argent, I didn't mean for this to happen" he quickly walks at him and grabs his shirt. He pulls Scott to the front door and literally throws him out. Scott smashes into his car as my dad yells.

"You're going stay away from Allison" Kate and I run behind him.

"Dad!" he slams the door closed. He turns at Kate and me.

"Allison, go upstairs. You're grounded"

"Chris..." he looks at Kate.

"Did you tell her it was OK?"

"No, I didn't. I had 'The Talk' with her and told her what happened to me at her age..."

"That you got knocked up by Derek Hale?"

"You what?"

"I didn't tell her that detail"

"I'm going upstairs"

"Good." my dad says to me. I look at him mad.

"I HATE YOU!" and I run upstairs to my room and slam the door. I just start balling my eyes out. He didn't even listen to us. He just wanted excuse to kick Scott out of the house. My dad hates Scott ever since we found out he's a wolf. Then I hold my stomach and whisper to myself.

"Are they going to be wolves too like Scott?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger. Sorry, but are the babies going to be wolves too? What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.**

** And also Kate Argent and Derek Hale!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

All weekend I could leave the house. My dad put a lock on my window like I'm some kind of animal in a zoo. Monday, I wake up and leave for school before anyone wakes up. I decide to drive myself to school instead of going to Lydia's. The morning sickness calmed down a lot this weekend. Maybe that stage of pregnancy passed. I pull into school, and park next me Lydia who is waiting for me.

"Allison, I could have picked you up this morning"

"I left really early before my dad or Kate woke up. I was craving a latte this morning and stop at Starbucks."

"Well, OK"

"I need to go find Scott"

"You didn't tell him yet?" i look at Lydia.

"No, I told him..."

"And?"

"He's happy, but..."

"But what?"

"Oh my god, Lydia! Tell me talk!"

"Sorry"

"Friday, Scott and I told his mom, Kate, and my dad. My dad flipped out when I told him. He said I couldn't see Scott anymore"

"Allison..."

"I don't care what my dad says. I'm almost eighteen. I can do what I want" I walk into school with Lydia following behind.

* * *

Scott's POV

I see Stiles walking up to my locker as he says.

"Hey dude, you didn't come to school Friday. What happened with Allison?" I look around, then say to him.

"Allison told me she's pregnant"

"Ya right, Scott. Seriously what happened?"

"Stiles, I'm not joking. Allison's pregnant"

"What?"

"Scott!" I see Allison walk over behind Stiles. Stiles turns around and stares at Allison as she comes over to me.

"Hi Allison"

"I'm sorry I could talk to you this weekend. My dad took my phone"

"Pregnant?" We both look at Stiles, then she looks at me and says smiling.

"You told him?"

"Ya"

* * *

Allison's POV

I look at Scott's best friend and say.

"Stiles? You OK?"

"You're pregnant?" he says confused.

"Stiles!" Scott yells at him. Then he snaps out of it.

"Whoa. Ya, dude?"

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, well. You know. You're having a baby!"

"Two"

"Twins" I say.

"Oh, god, you guys. Wha..what are you going to do?"

"It's not a decision..."

"Oh man. You guys are keeping them?"

"Yes"

"Stiles, we've already decided. Abortion is out of the question and so is adoption" He stares at us, then says.

"How are you guys planning to do this?"

"I'm turning eighteen soon, and I can move out. I've been saving all my babysitting money"

"And I work down at the animal clinic. I have a bush of money saved up"

"So are plan is once you turn eighteen, Allison. You're moving out of your dad's house and an apartment, and Scott going to move in with you?"

"That's basically the plan with a few other things" Scott says as I smile at him. I didn't want to ask him if the twins could be wolves yet. I want to wait until we could be completely alone without anyone disturbing us, "So Stiles, are you going to be supportive?" he looks at us again.

"Well, you guys...look pretty great together. Even know I think you're crazy for doing this, you're going to be great parents"

"Thanks, Stiles" Scott and I look at each other and he kisses my head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I am now 18 weeks pregnant. It has been about 13 weeks since Scott and I told our family and friends about my pregnancy. I still haven't ask Scott about the whole can the babies be wolves thing. I just don't know how to bring it up. About two months ago after I turned eighteen, Scott and I found a very nice apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a nice sized kitchen. It was surprisingly affordable. $300 every six months. That's 50 dollars a month, pretty nice. Today is Monday, and Scott is finally coming with me to a doctor appointment because today we find out the gender of our babies. My stomach hasn't gotten very big, but it's possible some women don't get a big belly. Which makes hiding the secret at school easier.

We walk into the doctor's office and Scott checks us in as I sit down. Maybe I should tell Scott now, before the ultrasound...just in case. Scott comes over and sits down next to me. He smiles at me as I say.

"Thanks for coming with me"

"I wanted to come. Today we find out the gender of our babies" we wait for almost an hour. They were about five people in front of us. Finally around 10 am.

"Argent, Allison" we heard the nurse say. We stand up and walk over to her as she says, "follow me please" we walk with her to a room. I sit on the table as Scott sits in the chair next to me. She looks at Scott, then asks me.

"Is this the father?"

"Yes" she looks at him.

"Can u step outside for a minute, Mr..."

"McCall"'she looks at him surprised.

"So you're Melissa's son" he says nothing as he leaves. The nurse closes the door behind him.

"Melissa knows" she ignores what I say.

"Allison, we need to over some paperwork before we can start. Full name please."

"Allison Jade Argent"

"Birthdate?"

"January 15th, 1995"

"You just turned 18 to months ago?"

"yes"

"Allergies?"

"None"

"are you taking any medication?"

"No"

"OK" she signs the paper, and lets Scott back in. He comes right over and sits next to me again, "someone will be in soon"

"thank you" the nurse leaves and we sit there waiting. Then I say.

"Scott?" He looks at me.

"Ya, Allison"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's wrong?"

"nothing. I was just wondering since you're a wolf, do you think our babies could be wolves too?"

* * *

**Sorry, this is a short chapter. Next Chapter will answer this couple questions.**

**1- Can the twins be wolves like Scott?**

**2- What gender are the twins? **

**And later Allison and Scott take a trip to Derek's for an excepted visit. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_"...do you think our babies could be wolves too?"_

He looks at him, then says.

"They could turn out to be half wolves"

"What does that mean?"

"It means they have half of you and half of me" suddenly the ultrasound technician walks in.

"Allison Argent?" She looks at me.

"Yes"

"I'm April, I'll be doing your ultrasound today" she looks at Scott.

"And who are?"

"Scott McCall"

"Melissa's son"

"Does anyone know her in this place?"

"Pretty much" She turns to me.

"Why don't you lay back and we'll get started" I lay back on the table as April puts the table down. She puts a pillow behind my head and begins the ultrasound.

"I almost have it and... There" we look at the screen, and see two little tiny bodies. All I can see is two little heads and two very tiny bodies.

"Oh my god. Our babies" Scott looks at April and asks.

"Is it soon early to know the genders?"

"Nope..." she points to my baby on the left side of the screen, "girl..." she points to my another baby on the right side of the screen, "actually..."

"What?"

"You're having twin girls" I smile and look at Scott who's tearing up a little.

"Scott, you OK?"

"Ya" I look at April.

"Can we get a copy?"

"Sure" I smile again. After I get cleaned up, April gives us a copy of the ultrasound.

"Thanks" I say as we leave the doctor's office. As we drive I say to Scott.

"I'm going to call Kate and tell her"

"What?"

"She still cares about me, Scott. It was my dad who didn't care."

"I know"

"My dad's actually at work" I look at him as he looks at me quickly.

"You want to go over there and show Kate right now?"

"Ya, she's home. I told her we were going today"

"OK, but we need to..."

"Leave before my dad goes home. I know. Thank you, Scott" I quickly kiss him on the check. Twenty minutes later, we get to my dad's house. Kate opens the door as we get out of the car.

"Hi Kate"

"Allison" she comes down and gives me a hug, "oh, I miss you" She looks at him.

"So how are you doing with this?"

"Fine" she looks back to me.

"So?"

"I have a DVD. I want to show it to you"

"OK, come in" and we all go inside. I'm happy to see Kate, but I'm worried about staying to along. What if my dad comes back early? What if he sees us here? After I moved out, he didn't want to see me again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Oh my god, Allison" Kate says to me as we watch the ultrasound of my twin girls, "what's their genders?"

"I'm having twin girls" she smiles at me.

"Allison, I'm happy for you. For both of you" I look at Scott and say.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Scott" and I kiss him on the lips.

"Allison?" we turn around and I say.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Chris, don't be mad..."

"Is that an ultrasound?" he says ignoring both of us.

"Ya. I came to show Kate. She still cares about me unlike you" I don't know why, but I'm suddenly angry at him.

"Allison, I care about you. I just don't like the choices I've made"

"You basically kicked me out"

"You choice to leave this house" Then I just scream at him.

"Because you made me want to leave! I don't feel bad about it!"

"Allison!"

"I'm starting my life over with Scott, and my two daughters!"

"Allison Jade Argent!"

"I HATE when you say my middle name! And I HATE YOU!"

"OK!" Kate says stepping between, "Can we just clam down a little?" She looks at me, then my dad.

"Why are you so clam about this whole thing?" my dad says to her. She looks at him.

"Because I'm not trying to be like our parents. Remember when I told them Derek got me pregnant?"

"They freaked out like any parent would! When you told them, it was too late to do anything about it!"

"You mean it was too late for abortion? You know I don't approve that."

"You saying you wished you kept her? She's a wolf like him, and you know the code"

"You remember me telling them I wanted to keep Malia no matter what the code was? But they want nothing to do with her because she was half wolf. So I had to give her up. I have her up to protect her!"

"Who's Malia?" I ask her. She looks at me quickly.

"She's your cousin" I was speechless. I had a cousin who I never met. Who's like Scott, and Derek. Derek! He's technically related to me now! He's my uncle!

"We should go" I said to Scott, and he nods. We walk by Kate, but as I pass my dad, he grabs my arm. I look at him as he says.

"Allison..." I yak my arm and we leave.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think? What you think of Kate's background of when she was pregnant? What do you think of Allison and Derek being kind of related. What do you think Allison do with this information? How do you think Scott feels about this?**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

**_I run through the forest unsure of who I'm looking for or what I'm looking for. I stop when I see Kate standing in front of a white beautiful wolf with a bow and arrow. I look at the wolf. Shape-shiftier._**

**_"Kate!" she quickly looks at me, then back to the wolf._**

**_"Allison! Can here to help me take down a werewolf?"_**

**_"I don't do this anymore"_**

**_"I still do"_**

**_"Kate, Don't!"_**

**_"Allison, just because I gave birth to one, doesn't mean my game changes"_**

**_"What about the code!"_**

**_"I go by my own rules. No code" Kate pulls back the arrow. I look at the wolf. _**

**_"Kate, no!" I yell as she shoots the wolf. Then everything changes. As Kate vanishes, the wind picks up as I watch the wolf now with glow around it. The glowing wolf lifts off the ground up to the little bit of sunlight. Then a bight light shines down over the wolf and me. and I cover my eyes. The bright light dims to darkness. I uncover my eyes and see the once glowing white beautiful wolf is now a glowing teenage girl. Her hair is dark brown. She looks a little taller than me as she is wearing a royal blue dress. She drops slowly back down to the ground. I walk closer to the girl. About two feet away, I say._**

**_"Malia?" her head pops up at me showing her true blue eyes._**

**_"Who are you?" she says to me._**

"Allison?"

"Allison" my eyes pop open and I look up at Scott, "Hey, come on sleepily head"

"What?" I say sleepily.

"One more day of school before summer" he kisses me on the head.

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure" he gets up and leaves the bedroom as I sit up. I put my hand on my stomach. It's the same as it was three months ago. I am 7 months pregnant and I haven't gained any baby fat which is good. I don't want people to know at school. I get up and get dressed...

As Scott drives us to school, he says to me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good"

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Which one?"

"You know which one"

"Yes" Scott chuckles, "I don't get it. Right after she says 'who are you?' I wake up"

"Maybe it means someday, you will meet her"

"maybe" I look at Scott smiling, "what?"

"two more months. And we still need to decide on the names. We were going to put their names over their cribs"

"And we still are. We just need to decide"

"There were two names combinations we're torn between"

"one was Emily and Mackenzie. The second was Courtney and Ally"

"which do you like?"

"lets just decide from those four names. To be honest, I love Emily"

"Emily McCall? I like it. I love Courtney"

"Courtney McCall. It has a ring to it"

"Emily and Courtney McCall?" He asks like he doesn't know the answer.

"Emily and Courtney McCall" I take his free hand and hold it the rest of the way to school.

We pull into parking lot and go into school. I keep dreaming of our lives after the McCall twins are born. Scott got a huge raise a few months ago and I'm still babysitting every once in a while. To be honest, I was worried about money. I keep asking myself what if? What if something goes wrong during labor? What if we can't support them? What if we have to give them up?

"Hello, Allison!" I snap out of it. She looks at Lydia.

"sorry, what?" Scott looks at me as Lydia says.

"you've been zoning out all day" I didn't realize I was daydreaming the first three periods. I'm sitting with Scott, Stiles, and Lydia at lunch now.

"So"

"What?"

"did you guys decide on their names yet? We dying to know"

"We decided today driving to school" Scott says to them.

"and?"

"we decided on Emily and Courtney"

"Emily and Courtney McCall. I like it"

"We also wanted to ask you guys something" I say smiling at Lydia and Stiles.

"What?" then Scott says.

"We choice you guys to be their god mother and god father. Will you?" They don't respond.

"Lydia?" she looks at me, and she smiles.

"Of course, Allison"

"Stiles?" Scott says looking at his best friend.

"you guys are insane, but I love you guys. Yes" we smile at them.

* * *

**Hey. Tell me what you think? Review please. Next chapter is going to be Scott's point of view.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Scott's POV**

We smile at Lydia and Stiles. Then Stiles says.

"We should hang out tonight. The four us"

"Ya, we haven't that for a while since...you know" I look at Allison.

"Allison?"

"I really want to. Something teenagery again"

"How about a movie?" Lydia says. Stiles puts his arm around Lydia as she moves closer to him, "I heard My Soul To Take came out the other day. It's a horror movie. The trailer was awesome"

"I didn't know you like horror movies?" Allison say surprised.

"Do you?"

"I love them" she looks at me, "What do you think?"

"Ya, Stiles?" I say looking at movie.

"Sure, why not?" I smile.

"Wait. Don't you guys have lacrosse practice after school?"

"We'll be done way before we go" they all laugh at that. I really want to hang out with our friends again. Ever since Allison and I told everyone, we've been distracted with worrying about money, finding our own place, work, and of course getting ready for the McCall twins. Recently I've been thinking about asking Allison to marry me. I know we're both eighteen, but we're in love and starting a family. You heard her say the McCall twins too, she thinking about it herself. I just don't know if our close friends will be supportive of this or not. They're supporting us with our twins, why not our marriage too.

"Hello? Scott?" I snap out of my thought, as I look at Allison.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What'd you say?" she giggles at me.

"Come on, you're going to be late for class" she holds out her hand as I stand up. I take her hand and we walk to our next class.

* * *

**Hey guys, what do you think? When do you think Scott should ask Allison to marry him?**

**Let me know if I should add more to this chapter.**

**FYI _My Soul To Take _is a real movie. It's from 4 years ago, but it never gets old. I watched it and I literary jumped each few minutes. If you like horror, thriller, or mystery, find the trailer on YouTube. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 _

Still Scott's POV

August 20th is the day I want the wedding (if Allison says yes). We have talked before she got pregnant that if we ever get married, she wants a small outdoor wedding with family and our close friends. Today is June 2nd and I just dropped off Allison at Lydia's to help her pick out a dress for graduation that is on this Thursday June 5th. I'm going to ask her at graduation during my speech. I asked the guys in my pack to help with they proposal, they all said yes. They all like Allison and they see how happy she makes me. I'm driving to the Argent's to talk to Kate and hopefully she will come with me to pick out an engagement ring for Allison. She knows Allison a lot like me. I pull up to the Argent's house. Lucky Allison's dad is gone for the day. I get out of my car and walk up to the door. The door opens right when I get onto the porch. Kate looks at me.

"Scott? What are you doing here?"

"Did you get my message?"

"Ya, you said you needed to talk to me about something"

"I do"

"What's going on? Is Allison OK?"

"She's fine. Can I come in?" she sighs.

"Come on in" I walk in and she closes the door. She turns to me crossing her arms as she says, "What's going on, Scott?"

"I'm gonna ask Allison to marry me" she stares at me.

"What?"

"I want to marry Allison before the twins are born."

"Have you talked to Chris about this?"

"Do you think he'll agree?"

"No"

"Look, Allison and I have talked about marriage before she even got pregnant. She calls Emily and Courtney 'The McCall twins'. I need your help with this. Please?" she sighs as she thinks. Then she looks at me.

"If Chris asks about this, we tell him it was my idea. He hates you too much already"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I'll help you" I smile at Kate.

"Thank you"

"When are you planing on ask her?"

"Thursday. When I give my speech. I already have everything planned out. I just need your help picking out the ring"

"Just let me grab my jacket and we'll go"

"Thank you" Kate grabs her jacket out of the closet and we leave to the Jeweler's in the mall.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Allison's POV

"Lydia, you look great in every dress you've tried on" I say as Lydia twirls around in the 12 dress she's trying on.

"Allison it's graduation"

"I don't look good in any dress. I have somewhat of a baby bump and people are going to notice"

"Don't worry about that, it's so tiny. We'll find a dress that barely shows it" I hear Lydia say changing into normal clothes in her bathroom.

"What dress? Have you seen my closet?"

"You're being so dramatic" Lydia says as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Sorry"

"I think I'm going with the sliver dress" Lydia says to me as she holds up a short sliver dress.

"Great. Can you help me now?" she turns around to me.

"We'll buy you a dress. We're going to the mall"

"Lydia you don't have to"

"Shut up, and let's go" I sigh.

"OK, you really don't need to though"

"I want to" we grab our bags and leave for the mall in Lydia's car.

Scott's POV

Kate and I walk into the Jewelry shop in the mall. One of the works who's name tag says Amanda says to us as we walk up to the counter.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"Yes, I'm looking for an engaged ring for my girlfriend"

"What kind of ring?"

"Something small, but not still small and golden"

"Well, how about this one?" Amanda says pointing at a medium golden ring with a sliver crystal.

"That looks perfect. How much?"

"You're young. How special is this girl?"

"Really special. She's the one"

"How about $115.00, no tax?"

"Seriously, that's awesome. Thank you"

"Come with me and I can ring it up" I walk with Amanda over to the register and buy the ring. I thought it was perfect timing because as we leave, I saw Lydia and Allison pull into a parking spot. Good thing, we're leaving the mall.

* * *

**Sorry, Ending's a little weird. Please Review and tell me what you think about Scott asking Allison during his graduation speech. Good idea? Bad idea?**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

**Still Scott's POV**

Today is the day I'm proposing at Allison during my graduation speech. I sit next to Allison as we watch Mr. Harris start calling our class.

"...Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes, Issac Lahey, Ethan, Aiden, Allison Argent..." then finally he calls my name. I walk up on stage and get my diploma. It was a while before Mr. Harris calls me up to give my speech. I made sure the ring's in my pocket before I go up. Ethan, Isaac, and Adam were already in position for the big proposal. I stand at the podium and begin my speech. (PS-it might sound strange)

"Hello everyone. I'm Scott McCall and I was chosen by my senior class to give a speech today. I don't really have a way with words, so here we go...

"The first day of this school was awkward. It is for everyone. All new students, new teachers, faces you will never forget..." I say looking at Allison. She smiles at me as I continue, "Doing Lacrosse made these last three years great. Having out with the guys. My best friend, Stiles joined the team last year after Whittemore left (after turning into a werewolf from the Kanama) and helped us to victory this year. So I want thank him for that" I look at him as he raises a hand to me, "Along with Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac who joined this past year too..." I look at Ethan and Adam sitting behind me, then at Issac and nod to him, which is one of my signs for the proposal.

"I have gotten to know all of you these past two months, and all of you are amazing people. You've all gotten to know me as well. My close friends could tell you I'm very independent, and they all trust me to make my own decisions, and help them when they need advice. I encourage all of you to make your own decisions and choices because you're the one who has to life with them. Go to College, Travel the world, move to Paris or Rome. College or no college, make these next four years count. Do something unexpected, and something you can be proud of no matter what anyone says. My mom has been really supportive of my decisions this year. I've grown up so much. I'm ready for the unexpected, something that I was afraid to do" Isaac stands up holding Allison's hand. He brings her up on stage. She comes over to me and whispers.

"What's going on, Scott?" I look behind me smiling, then Ethan and Aiden pull back the curtain and a slideshow starts. Allison and I watch the slideshow of pictures of us. I built my voice into the slideshow.

_Allison, the first day I meet you was in History. I remember you needed a pen. The first time we kissed was after the first lacrosse game in the boys locker room. Our first date was to the bowling ally. The first time I meet your dad and Kate was when Kate invited me to stay for dinner. The first time I said 'I love you' was at the formal last year. You smiled and said it back. I love you, Allison. _I kneel down on one knee as the slideshow ends. Allison looks down at me as I say.

"Allison Argent, I have loved you ever since I saw you. You are my true love. I will always love you for the rest of my life. Allison... Will You Marry Me?"

* * *

**What do you think of the speech to the proposal? Is it weird, sweet, corny? Tell me know what you think. **

**PS- This chapter is continuing with Allison's POV.**


	13. Chapter 12: Allison's POV

_Chapter 12 Continued_

Allison's POV

_"Allison...Will You Marry Me?" _

I was speechless. Scott's proposing to me in front of everyone at graduation. At this moment, I don't care what people think of me. I don't care if people find out I'm pregnant. It's the last time I was ever going to see any of them, besides our close friends and Scott's pack. I guessing they knew about this. I know exactly what I'm going to say. Then I hear Scott say to me.

"Please say something?" I look at him smiling now and say.

"I will, Scott. Yes" He stands up as I hug him. He takes my hand and puts the ring on. Everyone just stares at us. I heard a few people saying stuff like...

"They're too young to get married"

"I knew it. She got knocked up"

"Perfect little angel's gone bad"

"I bet you twenty bucks her dad will kill Scott"

"She's knocked up"

"She's pregnant" I step by to the podium and say.

"Look, I don't care what the fuck you think of me. Yes, I'm pregnant. Deal with it. I'm never seeing you guys again anyway. It went silent. Scott holds my hand as we walk off the stage and back to our seats along with Isaac. Mr. Harris walks up to the podium again.

"Well...um...thank you Scott for that...um speech" I could tell he was in shock still for the proposal, "Let's...Let's give to up for the Class of 2013." the confetti canons go off, just sit there, "You leave our school...oh never mind" Mr. Harris stops and just walks off stage. We could tell everyone was still in shock that one, Scott proposed, and two, I said yes. Now I'm question is, How will our parents be mad about the marriage or support it like the twins? Either way I'm getting married in August.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Ever since we got engaged, my dad and Melissa have been calling us every day for the past week. I walk into the kitchen and see Scott sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. I sit down at the counter as I say.

"Hey"

"Morning Allison" suddenly Scott's phone ring. We look at it as I say.

"Melissa again?"

"Ya" He turns it off, "I thought she would support us like she supported the twins" Then my phone goes off, and I grab it.

"It's my dad again"

"You should talk to him" I look at Scott and say.

"He just gonna yell at me. Like he does every time we talk" I click my phone off, "This isn't suppose so be complicated"

"Allison, you ok?" I look at Scott again.

"Ya, I'm fine. I gonna change and head over to Lydia's"

"OK. I love you"

"I love you too" I walk into the bedroom change and leave...

"Allison, hey" Lydia says to me as she sees me on her porch.

"Hey, Can I come in?"

"Sure" I walk in and Lydia closes the door. I turn to her as she says.

"What's going on? Is everything OK?"

"Ya"

"You going over to your dad's?"

"Definitely not"

"You should talk to him while your in the neighborhood"

"Will you come with me? He won't yell at me with you there"

"Ya, come on. Let's go now"

"OK"

"Allison" I turn around and see Mrs. Martin walking down the hallway.

"Mrs. Martin" she hugs me.

"I heard you're getting married...to you're boyfriend, Scott"

"Ya"

"Why? Why now?" I look at her, then at Lydia and whisper.

"You never told her?" Lydia shakes her head, and I look back at Mrs. Martin.

"I never see you around anymore. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I came to see Lydia and we're going to the mall" she looks at me. Hopefully she won't figure out what's different about me.

"Something else is going on? Is it something with your dad?"

"Nothing's going on. My dad and I got into a fight before I moved out. That's it" Then Lydia says.

"Mom, we should go. We're meeting Erica at 10"

"OK" she walks into the kitchen as I sigh.

"Let's go"

"Ya" I fix my hair behind my ear as I walk outside with Lydia closing the door behind us. Lydia drives my car to Chris's house. I decided I'm going to call my dad by his first name since he has treated me and Scott awful ever since I got pregnant.

We get out of the car and go onto the porch. I knock on the door, and then Kate answers it.

"Allison, your father's home"

"I know. I wanted to talk to him in person"

"OK" she opens the door and we walk in. I see Chris sitting on the couch thinking.

"Chris" Kate says. He turns and sees me. He stands up as he says.

"Allison"

"Chris" I look at him annoyed.

"We need to talk"

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm not here to apologize for it if that's want you think"

"It's not"

"Allison, let him talk" Kate says at me.

"Fine" I roll my eyes and go sit over across from Chris. Kate and Lydia go into another room. I look at him, "What?"

"Allison you can't get married. Not in two months"

"Seriously? First, I'm eighteen. Second, I starting a family. and Third, I love Scott. Why can't you see that? And why do you hate him so much?"

"You know why"

"Because he's a wolf? Because he got me pregnant?" He looked down, then I say, "It's because of the code. Isn't it?" He looks at me again.

"yes"

"Scott's not like that"

"I care about you"

"No, you care about yourself."

"Allison..." I stand up as I say.

"oh my god. I'm sick of listening to you! Nice job Chris. You just lost you're own daughter" I storm to the front door when Lydia comes into the hall. Kate says to me.

"what's happened?" I look at her and say.

"Im done" And I slam the door behind me.


	15. Chapter 14

**Brief over view of what happened during the two months before the wedding, and wedding details.**

* * *

_Chapter 14  
_

Allison's POV

Today is August 19th, and I'm getting married in tomorrow. Emily and Courtney are due 10 days after the wedding. During this last two months after getting Chris out of my life, I've asked Lydia to be my maid of honor. She said yes. Scott talked to Stiles and he's going to be Scott's best man. Scott matched things up with Melissa and she's going to the wedding along with Kate. Scott's friend, Isaac offered to walk me down the aisle since Chris wasn't coming. Actually I uninvited him. I didn't want him to ruin my day. The wedding is actually going to be in the woods in front of Derek Hale's house. Scott talk to him about that. We're having a small wedding with just family and friends...and Scott's pack like Scott and I talked about before I got pregnant. For my wedding dress, I buy a long stipples while dress with a light greenish robin high around the waist...and a small veil. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the wedding. And a surprise guess comes to the wedding. Leave a review of who you think to is. **


	16. Chapter 15: Wedding Day

**Part 1 of Wedding Day...**

* * *

Chapter_ 15_

"Allison, stop moving!" Lydia says to me as she tries to put the last bumpy pin in my hair.

"Sorry" She pins the last one, and looks at me in the mirror.

"Oh my god. You look so beautiful"

"Thanks" We hear a knock on the door, and Kate say.

"Allison, it's Kate. Can I come in?" Lydia goes over to opens the door. Kate walks in as she looks at me, "You look so grown up" I smile at her. I stand up and twirl around in my dress as we all laugh. Suddenly there's another knock. The door opens and we see Isaac as he says.

"Allison, you ready?

"Ya"

"it's time" Kate and Lydia leave as Isaac walks in and says.

"Nervous?"

"Little bit"

"You look great"

"Thanks" I tuck my hair behind my ear, as Issac holds his hand out. I look at him, then take his hand. We walk outside. As I hear the music play, I take a deep breath as the front doors open. We walk down the white cloth on the ground. Down the aisle. I see Scott smiling at me. I see everyone stare at me. I'm marrying Scott and you're going to beginning our lives together as adults. First adult thing on the check list: bring two more people into the world.

Scott holds his hand out for me. I take and we look at Isaac as he says.

"You guys are perfect together" we smile at each other as Isaac goes over to his sit. We turn to the priest, and he says.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here today for the marriage of Allison Argent and Scott McCall. Do you have your vows?"

"We don't need them"

"Ok, then" Scott look at me, and says.

"Allison, the first time I saw you was like a door opening a new world for me. You are the key to my world. We've been through a lot together unlike most couple. (Defecting Peter, dealing with the Kanama, turning Jackson back to normal, her mom's death, and a few break up along the way) I love you"

"Scott, the first time I saw you, I had no idea you would be the one I would fall in love with. You have always been there when I needed you. You always came to my rescue. (When they were stuck in the school, when Peter was following her, when Peter was going to attack her, when Jackson and her were in the locker room) I love you" he states at me as he whispers.

"I will always protect you" Then the priest says.

"Rings, please" I turn and Lydia hands me Scott's ring. I turn back to Scott as the priest says.

"Scott, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a token of my love "

"I give you this ring as a token of my love" I do the same thing.

"Now, do you, Allison, take Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your lives?"

"I do"

"Do you, Scott take Allison to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward..." Scott cuts him off.

"I do"

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Scott pulls me toward him and kiss me. Everyone starts clapping for us. He let's go, and takes my hand. We look at everyone smiling. I look at Kate and notice someone sitting next her I have never seen before.

* * *

**What do you think of the Wedding Ceremony? ****Who do you think is sitting next to Kate? Please review honestly.**


	17. Chapter 15: Wedding Day (Part 2)

**Part 2 of Wedding Day...**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

"We want to thank you again, Derek, for letting us have our wedding in front of your family's house" Scott says to Derek with me standing next him.

"You guys are family. Well, Scott is, and now you are" He looks at me.

"So is the past in the past? Since I'm family now?"

"Most of it is. I've never had a problem with you"

"Just everyone else?"

"Ya" He walks away as Lydia walks over.

"Allison, her aunt wants to talk to you"

"Don't tell me my dad's here?"

"No, she wants you to meet someone"

"OK, I see you later" I say to Scott before walking away with Lydia. I follow her to the side of the house. As we turn the corner, I see Kate and that girl that was sitting next to her at my wedding. There's only one name I thought of, and say.

"Malia?" She looks at me and smiles as Kate says.

"How did you..."

"I kept having dreams about her after you told me her name" I look at her and say not thinking, "You're a wolf" She looks at Kate and says.

"Mom, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" Kate walks back to the party.

"You're already calling her 'mom'?" she walks over to me.

"I've been talking to her since you moved out. She told me you inspirited her to find me"

"You're welcome?" I don't know what to say to her.

"I'm actually a coyote. Half coyote"

"Like Scott"

"Scott's half coyote"

"No, half wolf"

"Oh" she chuckles at me, "Now what?"

"I guess get to know each other" she smiles at me. I can't believe after Kate had Malia, they still hunted wolves. Well Malia isn't really a wolf, coyote, but the same thing.

* * *

Kate's POV

I watch at a table as Malia and Allison come back to the party.

"I see you invite our daughter" I turn around and see Derek.

"You know I hate you"

"Well, I hate you too, but we did have a child together"

"I never told her about you. I don't want her to know who her father is"

"She's figure it out eventually. Probably sooner than later""

"Look, I find her...because I'm losing Allison"

"We're technically family. Scott's related to me through the bite. Now Allison's married to him, and Allison's your niece."

"Well, I bet Malia doesn't want everything to do with you if she did find out" I say ignoring whatever he just said.

"I could help her. I can teach her to control her transformation"

"Just leave her alone. I wouldn't mind killing you if I have to"

"You know Allison will tell her about me when she find out Malia doesn't know" he walks away as Kate shakes her head.

* * *

Stiles's POV

I stand up on the mini stage in front of everyone about to give my best man speech. I haven't no idea what to say. I look at Scott and Allison smiling at me.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Stiles, Scott's best friend and best man... I have known Scott pretty much my whole life and I knew what type of girl he was looking for. He was looking for Allison.. He just didn't know it back then. The three of us became friends, and I saw Allison was a perfect match for him. When I first find out about everything (the twins and marriage), I wasn't that supportive of it. Then I realized they're soul mates. All of this stuff that's happening, they're meant to be together. You've had your ups and down, but I'm happy to say that they're the best couple I've ever known. I love you guys" I raise me glass and say.

"To Scott and Allison McCall. Good Luck to you guys"

* * *

**Hey guys, What do you think? Please Review Honestly.**


	18. Chapter 16

**The Final Moment. ****This is when the twins are born.**

* * *

_Chapter 16_

It's August 26, Scott and I are driving home from the our honeymoon. It's 10:35 pm. We had just gotten something to eat at a all night restaurant, and were almost home. I was a little worried about going on a honeymoon out of state. What if the twins came early. What would we do? We in Beacon Hills at this point. Scott pulls into the driveway, we get out of the car and go inside. Before we could put our stuff down. I say to Scott.

"Scott?"

"Ya, Allison"

"Something just happened?" He looks at me worried, which he should be.

"What? What's wrong, Allison?" I look at him and says.

"My water just broke. They're coming"

"Come on" Scott put his arm around me and we quickly ran out to the car.

**_10:55 _****_pm..._**

We arrive at the Beacon Hills hospital, and Scott ran to get a wheelchair. When he comes back, he helps me into it, and we goes inside. As we come into the lobby, Melissa comes over. She yells at another nurse.

"I need some help! She's having twins! Someone page doctor Grace" Melissa pushes Scott out of the way and we go down the hall. Melissa says to me.

"How long have you been in pain?"

"Twenty minutes. Where's Scott?"

"He's behind me" I look behind Melissa and see Scott running behind us. Melissa's going to fast down the hall. We go through some double doors, and I look around again, and see Scott getting stopped by a nurse.

"Scott?" I turn back to the front. He couldn't come with me. I need someone with me. Melissa brings me into a delivery room fulled with nurses and my doctor, Dr. Grace. They help get on the bed table.

"Melissa?" I say as she covers me up. She looks at me, "Can you stay, please?"

"Yes, I will" I take a deep breathe. Then Dr. Grace tells me to start pushing.

* * *

Scott's POV

I stand in the middle of the hall as my mom takes Allison through the double door to the delivery room. A nurse takes me to the waiting area. I have to call Kate and tell her, but she probably a sleep. I call anyway and leave a message. It felt like hours siting here waiting to hear something...

I look up as I hear people coming through the doors.

"Scott, have you heard anything?"

"Is she OK?" I only called Kate, but everyone Allison is close with is now in the waiting room with me. Kate, Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Isaac, and Derek. Behind all of them, I see Allison's dad, Chris.

"What is he doing here?" Kate looks at Chris, then says to me.

"He followed me here" I walk through everyone to him and say.

"You shouldn't be here. Now not"

"Scott, I'm sorry about everything. I should have been there for Allison...especially at your wedding"

"I have too much to deal with tonight. Please. just leave."

"Please tell Allison I'm truly sorry...for everything"

"I will" I watch as Chris leaves through the doors. I turn back to everyone staring at me and say.

"I haven't heard anything yet. My mom's gonna let us know hopefully soon"

"How long ago did Allison go in?" Isaac asks me.

"About two hours ago"

"It's like one in the morning"

"You guys didn't have to come tonight. You could have come tomorrow morning"

"We wanted to be here" Suddenly I see the double doors open and my mom comes out. We all rush over to her. I push my way to the front and say.

"Mom?"

"Everything's fine. Emily came out first, and Courtney came out a little while after. It's rare when twins have two different birthdays. They're both doing great"

"And Allison?"

"She's resting right now. She's very brave" I smile a little. Then she says to me, "Scott, wanna come meet your daughters?"

"Ya" I look at Kate, "They're practically your granddaughters" My mom looks at her.

"Kate, come on back" she walks over and my mom takes her hand. The three of us go on back...

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should Scott have told Chris to leave even know Chris was there to apologize? Was Scott being to hard on him or is Scott just stressed out from not hearing anything yet? Will Allison yourself patch things up with her dad or will she be mad at him forever?**

**The McCall Twins Birthdays:**

**Emily's Birthday- August 26, 2013**

**Courtney's Birthday- August 27, 2013**


	19. Chapter 17

**Emily and Courtney McCall are finally here!**

* * *

_Chapter 17_

"They look actually the same. How are you going to tell them apart?" Kate says to me as she holds Courtney and I hold Emily in our arms.

"I have no idea. They're perfect" I start tear up a little.

"Scott, are you crying?" I pull back the tears.

"No. It's just..."

"You're a father now" I look at her and smile as I say.

"Ya. Kate?"

"Yes"

"Just wondering, Why didn't you keep Malia if you wanted to?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought my options are either A- keep Malia and risk someone breaking the code because she's a wolf (If someone killed a younger wolf, particularly children, that's breaking the code) or B- Give Malia away to protect her. I went with protecting her"

"Chris seems more accepting of everything now?"

"Scott, I talked to him. He told he will do anything, not lose Allison"

"Which includes apologizing for everything?"

"He only has her"

"What about you?"

"I meant Allison is his only daughter. He can't mess things up with her" suddenly we see Melissa wheel Allison in. I look at her as she says.

"Hi Scott"

"Allison, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I thought I would be" I had to tell her.

"Allison, you're dad came to the hospital. He apologized for everything. He really regrets not walking you down the aisle at our wedding"

"He said that?"

"Ya"

"Should I call him?"

"Allison he's your father" I heard Kate says behind me.

* * *

Allison's POV

_"Should I call him?"_

"Allison, he's your father" Kate says to me. I look at Melissa.

"When will we be able to leave this place?"

"Tomorrow. After noon" I look at Kate.

"Tell my dad we'll stop by"

"OK" I smile at her, then look at Scott as he says.

"Do you wanna hold Emily?" I nod yes, and Scott slips my little baby girl into my arms. I just stare at her. She's my baby. I look at Kate as she kneels down next to me with Courtney. I look at Scott on the other side of me and says.

"Our little girls"

"Our daughter"

* * *

**One small happy family. Do you think Allison and Scott will be good parents? What will Chris think when he sees the twins? **

**Please review honestly. **


	20. SQUEAL?

**Hey guys I need you option. Should I make a squeal to Baby Wolf? If I do, it will mainly focus on the twins.**

**Please tell me what you think? Squeal or No Squeal?**

**Thanks for all the support and your reviews on this story.**

* * *

**Last Chapter coming soon...**


	21. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Scott and I get out of the car, and grab Emily and Courtney from the back in there car seats. We walk up onto the porch as Kate opens the door and says.

"Hi guys"

"Hi Kate" we go in and go into the living room with them. A couple minutes later, my dad walks into the living room.

"Allison" I look up at him.

"Hi dad" he looks down at my two daughters, "Do you wanna hold one of them?"

"Sure" I unbuckle Courtney and pick her up. I slowly slip her into his arms and he cuddles her.

"They both look a lot like you, Allison" he looks at me, "I'm sorry for everything"

"I know. Scott told me."

"I've missed you. I want to be part of your new life. I wanna get to know the twins when they're older. Give me another chance to be here for you" I nod and say.

"OK, but you can't be trying to control me"

"I won't. I promise" I put my hand on his shoulder as Scott takes my other hand. He looks at Scott and says.

"Take care of Allison, and the twins"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine" Scott smiles at me. The story of my life has just begun...

**The End**

* * *

**Please review honestly.**

**What do you think of the ending? Allison gives her dad another chance to be there for her. He accepts the fact that Scott is now his son in law. Scott and Allison can't be more happier.**


End file.
